Current stereoscopic content can be classified in two categories: content that is pre-rendered, meaning that the parallax values are built into the stereo images, and content that is rendered in real time, like computer-generated games and movies. In the case of content that is rendered in real time, it is possible to limit the amount of parallax through limitations on the rendering engine. However, it is more difficult to provide a solution for pre-rendered content, such that a viewer is protected if pre-rendered content violates comfortable thresholds.